Satoru Kensei
is a member of a nearly extinct clan that was assumed to reside within the Land of Lightning, considering he was originally a shinobi of Kumogakure. Against his will, he begun his shinobi career at an early age and graduate to become part of Team Karui. It is later revealed that it was under the command of , who wanted him as an asset for the Reconnaissance Corps due to his unique abilities. He demonstrated to have the necessities to become a fittable member as he was able to kill his childhood friend without hesitation in order to "keep the secrets of the village safe": his mission to infiltrate the safe-haven as a member of the Eight-Legged Table of Amegakure. However, the truth of these actions were the beginning of his betrayal, which coincidentally suits the name carrier of . He later proves that fact by slaughtering the elite Reconnaissance Corps, stealing their knowledge through Shōtai and contributes it to the Black Market, becoming known as the . At the same moment, Satoru defected from the village which resulted him into becoming a warranted criminal for obvious reasons. Soon after, the news reached that the Eight-Legged Table had been overthrown by the and his heralds, whom was none other than the missing-nin of Kumogakure. He would then become the and acknowledged by the villagers as the , forcefully redeeming himself from his criminal status. Background Born after the , Satoru was born in a complicated situation being the child of a loathed clan. Hearing that his mother was impregnated with him, certain powers wished to assassinate her in order to prevent the birth of another abomination. His father and mother both from the unnamed clan covered their lineage by changing their surname to "Yashin". However, it was to no avail as on the night of his birth, his parents were found by the hunters. His father had made his decision to sacrifice himself in order to protect his wife and newborn son, prolonging the lives of both. Despite being in her most fragile state, his mother forced her way through the cold weather of his birthplace, to meet a familiar face that she believed was gone: her sister, Hanada. The one who had foreseen this event had come to retrieve her nephew, who she would raise as her own child considering his mother would not live much longer. Hanada escaping the hunters, foresaw the best future for her nephew, she travelled to a small town which resided within the Land of Lightning. It was the first step to assure the safety of Satoru, costing the lives of his parents, leaving him orphaned. No matter, Hanada believed in the words of her sister, whom had foretold the strength of her child, one who would overcome the curse that rested upon their clan. However, Satoru had succumbed to an unknown illness, caused by the overflowing mass of (magnetic) chakra, forcefully awakening "Shōtai", leaving the toddler bedridden. Her options were limited, as she too was in a weakened state, chose to seal most of his mutancy to increase the rate of his survival, and hoped to give Satoru a better childhood. Despite her promise to protect Satoru from the cruelties of the world, Hanada had to resort to the use of her connections to reach a powerful political figure, the : . Succeeding into arranging a meeting with him, she exposed her true identity to him, and foretold a brightening future for him. In exchange to make this happen, Darui had to seal a deal with Hanada, who promised that her nephew would become a weapon of Kumogakure. Her top priority was meant to keep Satoru safe, knowing that he indeed would serve the village loyally, yet aware that even the smallest change in his road could lead to the worst scenario. Unaware of that risk, Darui accepted them to become citizen of Kumogakure, under his protection and as such obtain a rare power that would benefit his village greatly. After moving into the house given to them by Darui, Satoru's condition improved with the medical staff that the Raikage provided him. However, stuck in his bed for months, his complaints became obvious to his aunt and in an attempt to lessen these, she began to educate him in various subjects. She discovered his prodigious intelligence, which allows him to learn and understand the subjects with ease, aligned with his memorisation capabilities. Hanada concludes that these traits would utilise his unique abilities to its full potential. He, eventually, left the house to explore the village by himself, without informing his aunt. After all, Satoru was disallowed to leave his home without an adult due his unstable health condition. Even with his intelligence, he was still a child, whom wanted an adventure. As such, unbeknownst to him, Satoru walked into an alley that was not meant to be for a child. The long street was emptier in the broad daylight, yet bombarded with bars and brothels. Indeed it was no place for him, but that would mean the same for the young girl that carried baskets of laundry inside one of these brothel. Curious, Satoru scuffled to hide within the shadows to wait for the girl to ask that one simple question. As the horizon arrived, the girl had come out which was the moment for him to learn her answer, which led to the beginning of what she called a "friendship". But their conversation ended quickly due the malicious aura that seeped from behind the girl, Nikkotama, with the source being Darui, who had searched for Satoru throughout the village. Considering the vast amount of knowledge he possessed as a child, special preparation were made to enrol Satoru in the last year of the Academy. As well, it was intentionally done by Darui to quicken the process to acquire him as a shinobi that he could utilise for the benefits of the village. It backfired, as Satoru refused to attend his classes for the first few weeks of the semester, considering he had no interest in becoming a shinobi. Even with the pleading of Hanada, sadly, it went to no avail, which left the Raikage no choice but to personally deliver the boy to the Academy. He was accompanied by his vassal, Shichirou Chiyo, who was to be Satoru's seatmate in the classroom from the start of the semester. Even before Darui had left the classroom, and much do 's dismay, Shichirou and Satoru managed to anger him to the point of beating up both children. Despite the slight jealousy of Shichirou towards Satoru, due his closeness with Darui, it indicated that both would be fine within each other's presence. In the eyes of the former, whether it may be as rivals or as friends, as long as both acknowledged each other, Darui was satisfied with it. Accepting his faith for one reason alone, the mischievous he could pull together with Shichirou, led him to become a shinobi of Kumogakure. He, along with his childhood friend, Nikkotama, were selected to be a team member for Shichirou, due to their compatibility. And so, on the day of graduation, he was officially announced to be a member of Team Karui, led by the student of their homeroom teacher, . Instead of forcing Team Karui to participate in the , as Darui still wanted to select Satoru as a member of the Reconnaissance Corps, he assigned them to different missions to solidify their teamwork. After a few years, Team Karui was acknowledged to have enough experience to participate in the Chūnin Exams that would be held in . However, unknown to Satoru, the health of his aunt decreased immensely, that her personal doctor had deduced the date of her death. Before the start of the Chūnin Exams, Shichirou, Nikkotama and Satoru explored the village, which resulted into Shichirou kissing Nikkotama to illogically explain Satoru "how to make a woman quiet". Moving forward to their first day, Team Karui and the rest of the participants had been tested to a written exam, which their team almost passed perfectly. Soon the first exam day arrived, which tested Team Karui and the rest of the participants on their knowledge, a written exam, that the team nearly passed perfectly. In the next event, Team Karui and the remaining participants were sent into the Forest of Death, with the Scroll of Earth in their pockets, the threesome ventured deep within the forest straight off the bat. Eventually, the team encountered the enemy team from the Sound that ought to be a challenge for them. Split from his teammates, Satoru fought one-on-one with the opposition, who managed to drag him into the depths of the murky lake. Underwater he soon learnt that his opponent was quite a familiar face, who was rejected from the Shinobi Academy, Kisei Kumo. Though, drained from his chakra and exhausted fighting in the water, Satoru passed out, unaware that his first kiss was stolen by none other than the former. Gaining his conscious, Satoru awoke in a white room with a few tubes injected to him, and unable to move his body. He later learned from his first visitor, Darui, that his “illness” had surfaced and left him in a critical condition. However, the Raikage had kept behind that his sealed abilities where the reason of his seclusion from other patients: a special room that rejected the manipulation of magnetism that Satoru begun to emanate. Furthermore Satoru had learned from his visit, that a couple of days had passed after he had lost conscious during his death battle with Kisei, and that he had passed the last phase. Yet, Darui explicitly informed him that he had to dismissed from the hospital within two weeks, otherwise he would be disqualified under the Raikage’s orders, thus unable to enter the coming phase. These words encouraged Satoru to improve his condition, but it hardly improved much to his disliking, that reality had begun to hit him. He spent most of his time alone, considering his teammates weren’t allowed to visit him due his “condition” as Darui had mentioned each time he had visited him. Nearing the end of the deadline, once more the Raikage had come to pay the bedridden boy a visit, this time with a grim expression and a sealed letter. The words of Darui struck hard, showing his emotions openly for once, that a shockwave repulsed from Satoru which knocked Darui away from him. His voice raised, demanding that he wanted to mourn the death of his aunt alone. His visitor had no choice but to leave the small package, his gift, on the nightstand that hadn’t been knocked away by Satoru. Tears began to stain the envelope, almost crushing it with the fingers that held onto it, but to honour his beloved aunt, he wiffed away his tears and slowly broke the seal of it. The tips of his fingers framed the top of the paper, pulling it out softly, as if he was afraid that he would tear it, Satoru opened the letter, and he read: "Do not be misled by what you see around you, or be influenced by what you see. You live in a world which is a playground of illusion, full of false paths, false values and false ideals. But you are not part of that world." At the moment that he read the last sentence, it showed him an unfamiliar memory, that darkened the expression of Satoru furthermore. He had learned the truth of his parents' death, the reason of his existence, and the name of his ability. Betrayed, is the first emotion that he had felt, that soon faded into a malicious smile as he lit the paper (through the use of lightning) into oblivion. Personality The worries that Hanada harboured were not about the sickness that her nephew once suffered. Instead, she was afraid of his intellect which transformed Satoru into a sloth; his productivity decreased, and he became generally disinterested in worldly affairs. Moreso, the woman feared of the disorder that veiled behind these unfortunate traits of his, that is better known as . Oh, but it wasn't something that Satoru's aunt could clearly confirm, considering it was one of the threads of the future that she had witnessed. After all, while it did develop during the time she lived, it only truly came forth after her death when Satoru became aware about the truth of his life. Perceiving reality as some sort of game, Satoru often finds himself planning, and manipulating others — these people whom he view as his own pieces — to achieve what he truly wants. As a child, he would prank his homeroom teacher alongside one of his only allies in this world: Shichirou Chiyo. Other times, he would test the patience of the Raikage through a series of questions, or simply comments that strayed away from what Darui desired. Eventually, the villagers of Kumogakure provided him the epithet "Imp" (邪鬼, Jaki) in response to his mischievous nature. Coupled with his mischievous disposition, Satoru is complex with his intentions. He often speaks in twisted tongues that only seem to confuse those who listen, and his actions erect even more dumbfounded gazes. His mischievousness nature that once could be deemed as innocent, developed into something darker. What used to be pranks or to annoy his elders turned into devilish plans. Plans that revolved around a single game. Indeed, Satoru had unintentionally exposed certain developments as a child. One of these was his humour — often layered in darkness — that generally expressed his playful mind. In matter of fact, Satoru had displayed his humour on multiple occasions. One of these happened to be during the initial meeting between Shichirou and him, whereas the older boy demanded from Nikkotama to do his bidding. Preventing this from happening, Satoru darkly joked to intimidate Shichirou that he would substitute the girl and as punishment would cut himself. Therefore, actions alone are not enough to address this quirk of his. More to come Appearance Equipment * Magic Eye (魔法瞳, Mahō Hitomi) * Short Sword (小刀, Shōtō) Despite being discreet in handling accessories, Satoru is always seen carrying a short sword with him. It looks completely ordinary from the outside, but it has been crafted specially to react to his chakra signature and acts as a conductor for the lightning chakra. It enhances the technique known as Seibetsu that allows Satoru to inflict destructive damage, while maintaining his signature fighting style. Abilities In an omen of Satoru's mother, it has been predicted that he would become the prodigal child of his clan, one that would be fortuned with great power and who would cultivate to the meaning of his name. Unfortunately his long-term ailment cancelled the training sessions that his aunt planned ahead, as a consequence he became uninterested in the arts of Shinobi. Yet it did not matter, considering Satoru mastered a select few skills that benefits his perception of the world. As such, most of his asset is deviated from his chakra mutancy, namely his Magnetism, which leads him to have developed an unique conceptual utilisation of the lightning nature and grants him Shōtai. It should be noted that it was one of the major reasons that Satoru had been recruited to the Reconnaissance Corps of , where he often solos the black-ops mission effortlessly by himself, building up his experiences to prove that he was capable of being matched against extraordinarily opponents. After all, Satoru showed that with his unique set of abilities he could annihilate the entire corps with little to no difficulty. Besides he demonstrates to be able to adapt to infiltrate in diverse cultures, such as epitomising a politician. Therefore it is truly indecipherable how Satoru would engage his enemies, making him an unpredictable combater, who uses his twisted tongue to meddle with the of his opponent. Chakra during the "Amegakure Invasion".]] Satoru, as a Chakra Mutant, has undergone several mutations which includes his : which is separated into two aspects. The first aspect of the Pathway System has reconstructed itself to adapt to the different locations of the , which causes him to have a different than most Shinobi. His second System is developed to circulate the overflowing amount chakra correctly — considering its being moulded constantly — towards his immediate vicinity that increases the strength of his magnetic field. Notably, Satoru, through these matters, has been endowed with astounding amount of raw powerful chakra which is often depicted to be a vibrant white colour. As such, it defines that his chakra has limitless potential, while Fukugi, the head-sensor of Amegakure, mentioned that Satoru's aura radiates pureness. Using that to his advantage, Satoru expresses the divineness of his chakra that he can eradicate the colours from one's sight by simply exerting his chakra in his surrounding; conveying his form of Killing Intent, after all, the colour white is associated with the life force. Foregoing the , Satoru had plenty of complications — with his Chakra Pathway System — to use his reserves well enough, which often led him to be exhausted or cause him to become bedridden. Henceforth, Satoru restricted himself to use small amounts of his reserves, forcing him to refine the control of his Chakra Flow, that results him to spend minimal chakra when performing certain techniques to bring out their full potential. He even shows to be able to dissipate barriers of Genjutsu by applying Chakra Flow in an inanimate object (i.e. Senbon) along with by hitting their pressure points to free the victim. Once the seal that Hanada had used on Satoru had been dispelled, which suppressed certain abilities, it allowed him to freely use the quantities of chakra that he possesses. His remarkable chakra control allows him to conceal these grandiose reserves, an excellent display of his mastery. Significantly, Satoru can entirely remove the presence of his chakra to sensors; albeit, he would be unable to use his chakra. Instead, he limits himself to refine his chakra control to even less than his former capacity, weakening his presence, yet, allows him to enhance the deadliness and precision of his attacks. Intelligence .|150px]] Satoru, perhaps out of all his traits, had first been recognised for his ingenious; dangerous enough for Hanada to prevent his ability to develop at a young age. Nonetheless, his learning capabilities became evident that, as an example, by simply reading books about the Shinobi Arts, Satoru was capable of self-learning the concept of Ninjutsu; specifically the for the . As such, attending the Shinobi Academy in its last year for the first time proved to be no issue for Satoru, as he was able to graduate effortlessly in one year. He stated that all the given teaching material had been "absorbed" before attending the Academy, confirming that he retained the skill to recall memories with high precision. Even so, it was a primary reason that Satoru had been reluctant to become a Shinobi, sensing (a significant quirk of his laziness) that it would be one of those boring occupations. Yet, according to others, such as , his characteristics were perfect to become a special agent for the . From thereon, Satoru demonstrated that these "characteristics" were indeed a magnificent addition to his Shinobi career. His most intriguing is to be able to maintain a calm, yet, playful demeanor at all time. At the same moment, he usually observes his opponent's skills and deducing their strategies and attacks to counter them effectively with rather simple techniques from his arsenal. Other times, Satoru uses a certain tongue to manipulate the enemies by twisting his dialogue; usually to provoke or confuse them, which could lead to certain mind games. Significantly, Satoru can adapt his attitude to deceive and manipulate his enemies, something that he mastered once he became a member of the Reconnaissance Corps. He proved that even his closest comrades and friends can become a victim of this; evident to the fact that he heartlessly killed his childhood friend without remorse. While the former action is unknown to most, except for Shichirou, he did admit that he annihilated the elite corps to acquire their knowledge and eliminated them to secure his safety, therefore acknowledging the potential threat these individuals were to his plans. Both of these prove that Satoru goes to the extreme to assure that his plans are successfully executed. that, even she, is a puppet of the "Game"... thus him being her Puppeteer (a.k.a. Master Mind).]] Satoru, as once stated by Hanada, is a fearful intellectual individual. According to her, his intellect will become a threat, especially after he learns the truth of his existence. To prevent that from happening, Hanada sealed Shōtai from furthering its awakening. As such, once her death occurred, he acquired his skill that achieved him into completing his "game". In general speaking, it certainly increased the aforementioned skills, yet, moreover granted him a different insight over the world: Satoru became a "Master Mind". Henceforth, he started to involve himself into altering the flow of the affairs that happen in the world; starting with weakening the information network of while also conquering the Land of Rain at the same time. Shōtai Considering that Shōtai had been sealed until shortly after a certain Chūnin Exam event, and after learning that his aunt had passed away, Satoru never knew of its existence until then. Having it awakened, it appears that he instantly learned the truth through the letter of Hanada, which caused him to accept the darkness that came with the ability: the betrayal that seeped within the memories that withheld the letter. However, Satoru, as a Shinobi, discarded these emotions and became aware that it would improve his overall performance; later unveiling that it was essential to the plan he developed to become an important player in controlling the world. Furthermore, Satoru seems to use Shōtai for different purposes other than forcefully acquiring and storing information: such as the mechanics of techniques, strategies of various countries, etc. As an example, he, instead, uses it to his advantage to create a new persona that is replicated after an existing person. Ninjutsu Regardless of his disinterest in the "Art of Shinobi", Satoru is a man regarded to be versatile and deceptive. These two skills are traced back to his first day at the Academy, and later in the Chūnin Exams, as he postponed to reveal his potential until he was hospitalised. Yet, according to Darui that was still the minimum of his Ninjutsu proficiency. Seen in various situations, Satoru's expertise in the use of his Chakra allows him to use low-level techniques as an equal to higher ones, and shown to be capable of utilising various techniques without hand signs. Furthermore, Satoru has a preference to combine his skills, seen as he uses senbonjutsu together with lightning simultaneously. Senbonjutsu Bukijutsu Summoning Technique Nature Transformation Chakra Mutant: Magnetism Category:Amegakure (Cherry) Resident Category:Kage Category:Daimyō Category:Former Missing-nin Sensory Perception Genjutsu Espionage Transformation Technique Instinct Other Skills Prodigy in spending his chakra wisely, Satoru has a strength that is estimated to be far under the average level for a Shinobi of his tier. He conceals it rather well, accurately planning different tactics to assure his victory against his opponents. However, aware that isn't the only solution to claim victory, Satoru trained himself to be able to . In another instance, he can use that skill accordingly with his short sword, allowing him to easily parry and deflect incoming weapon attacks; unnecessary, as Satoru can (most of the time) render metal weapons useless in his immediate vicinity. He is also skilled in the use of the umbrellas that are commonly used in Amegakure to effectively utilise Senbon Shower along with his different types of lightning senbon, something he acquired after replacing a member of the Eight-Legged Table. Furthermore, he learnt with Shōtai the basics of thanks to Hanada's memory. While it doesn't seem that he has any preferences to use this skill, Satoru is capable of sealing techniques; only if he understands its basics. As proven by himself, these seals can be broken with a powerful outburst of the chakra reserves. Stats Trivia * The character was originally named as Izaya, due the fact that the author adored the meaning of the name: "He who watches over the crowd". After three years since his first creation, the author changed the name for multiple reasons to an alternative that had been given to her by dear Ashy. He had given her two options: Satoru (悟る, To be Enlightened) or Kensei (見世, To Look at the World). Unable to choose between the two names, it became to be Satoru Kensei (見世悟る) which metaphorically would mean "To attain enlightenment as one perceives the world". * Likewise to the image source which originally was Izaya Orihara from Durarara!!, the author changed its main source to Gin Ichimaru from the Bleach series. * The author has no plans to expand on the "Kensei Clan" as Satoru is most likely the last clan member alive, after Hanada passed away. After all, the kekkei genkai led them to their despise. Quotes (Satoru to Eight-Legged Table) — "Oho, I wonder how that Kōmyō managed to find us here. Unless... there is a traitor among us. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, considering we are a bunch of sinners that safely sit back in our skyscraper. At least, you seven morons I would never trust—ara, head-sir, why do you give me such a horrified expression? Ahh, I see, I see. It seems I exposed myself with my little speech~. But it seems we must part from here then, my dear colleagues, after all I am the leader of Kōmyō. And I cannot let you expose that to the world now, can I?" Category:Amegakure (Cherry) Resident Category:Kage Category:Daimyō Category:Former Missing-nin